Another Freaking Party
by Willowarbeck67
Summary: Non-magic AU. Somehow Harry always convinces him. Much to his chagrin Ron finds himself at a Weston house party, with all of Harry's old private schoolmates. Little did Ron know that the appearance of a handsome stranger would change so much. Just a short, sweet little story I wanted to write. Rated M for the potential language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my story. This is number two, and as such I won't pretend to be any good, SO I encourage you all to PLEASE comment and review. I am a needy writer who thrives off validation, so if you don't have anything nice to say do as your mother told you. (Unless it's constructive in which case I desperately need it.) I will be updating weekly, (I think on Saturdays) and I hope you enjoy this story, as I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Unfortunately I don't own the characters, and how I write them are just the incoherent ravings of a loon, so if you don't like them don't pay any attention.**

The music in its thumping predictability was starting to give Ron a headache. The only reason he had held out this long was because of the wonderfully bubbly, yet calming presence beside him. Harry had disappeared into this purple pulsing evening a couple hours earlier, after all, he was no longer classmates with these people so he had to make up for lost time. At first Ron tried to keep up, but the beginnings of the summer heat in tandem with the soulless thud of music overcame him, and he found a nice bench in the back yard to await his pal. Ron didn't begrudge Harry, mainly due to the goddess that was Hermione agreeing to stay by Ron's side. Sighing he looked up at the girl sitting by him; she didn't seem to mind soaking up some of Ron's hard won wet blanket status. No, she was looking thoroughly amused watching the drunk partiers separated from them by the lush, excruciatingly kept garden, and the glass walls to what Ron had claimed looked like "a set designers drug-fueled wet dream" upon first inspection. Harry had just laughed at the overwhelmed and slightly disgruntled Ron; Harry had gotten used to his best friend's remarks about the extravagance that pervaded life at his private school, and found them a source of constant hilarity. But now he was hanging out with those "posh pricks" while Ron patiently got drunk outside. Hermione seemed to notice Ron's fruitless attempt to drink what was not in his cup.

"Let me fill that up for you Ronald, wouldn't want you to go home sober now would we?" She giggled grabbing his drink from him.

"How does Harry always manage to convince us to go to these fucking parties where we know no one and want to know less?" Ron moaned.

"Because we love him, and he knows it."

"I could at least manage it if they weren't playing this rubbish dance shit they call music." He sighed.

"Now, don't go using that kind of language," Hermione chastised. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "And be a good fellow and stay here, I'll only be a moment."

Ron watched her wander off and promised himself that when she got back he would be in a more sociable mood for her sake. He wasn't the only one who had a distaste for Harry's private school parties. Looking around himself Ron couldn't help but marvel at what surrounded him; Molly would kill to have a garden so lushly outfitted with no dead and dug up patches of grass courtesy football nets or cleats. Hell, she had gone two years with no flowers in the back yard while the twins attempted to master the art of killing another player from sheer kicking strength alone. While ineffectual at murdering and members of the Weasley household, the time had not been so forgiving of her geraniums. Ron had just busied himself studying the water feature beside him when he felt Hermione return to her spot beside him on the bench.

"You are the most magnificent creature I've been blessed to know." He supplied turning to look at his friend. Only the words wilted in his mouth as he realised it was a Blond sitting next to him where he expected to see a brunette.

"I always suspected so myself," the boy shrugged, "Although to say you know me might be a bit presumptuous."

Ron just stared with a fearfully tactless expression on what he was painfully aware was a horrifically speckled complexion.

The young man beside him however just laughed, "You don't go to Weston do you? I mean unless you've just transferred or a sophomore, but then you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"Well you've figured me out. I suppose it was the flannel that is worn far more than is currently fashionable." Ron retorted, a little surprised he had even been able to speak, much less so coherently under the gaze of such stormy grey eyes.

"And you've clearly figured Weston out!" Chuckled the stranger. "Oh it's quite true I'm dreadfully ashamed to admit. We don't particularly care for character here."

"I could tell from the taste in music, it has absolutely nothing to it." Ron responded, surprised at how his resolution to be sociable had completely fled at a moment's notice.

"Oh thank god! Someone else who agrees with me, that's why I left the hormonal mosh pit inside, I couldn't stand the airy voices and overcompensating bass." The blond sighed. Seeming to win an internal struggle he turned back to Ron, "if you hate Weston attitudes so much why are you here, if you mind my asking?"

Ron considered for a moment before shrugging "Well not all of you are so bad, my best mate used to go to Weston, and I mean, you don't seem like that horrible of guy."

"Who's your mate?"

But just at that moment Hermione arrived drink in hand, and pulled Ron off the bench with the other hand. "Come on Ronald, Harry is officially incapacitated and we might as well take advantage of the situation." The boy seemed to start at the mention of Harry. "So long!" she waved at the stranger before dragging Ron behind her. Ron couldn't help but glance back at the boy, who was wearing a curious smile before being jerked back into reality. He took a swig of what Hermione had brought him.

"This is water?"

"I figured Molly wouldn't appreciate my bringing you home a complete mess." Hermione laughed. Ron didn't say anything, but took another drink. He noticed a soft song emanating from the house and realised that his head had been clear since the blond teen had first laughed that strange, welcoming laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed that first installment. Now, I wrote this chapter a while ago, so having it finished on time wasn't an issue. Yet, I almost forgot to post it, and if it weren't for the Harry Potter marathon on the telly I wouldn't have posted this on time. If this is anything to go by I apologize in advance for my inevitable forgetfulness on the posting of this story. Anywho here it is, I do not own anything, I mean we all know the drill. Enjoy!**

Ron was grateful that for once he had a head start on Harry. Ever since the dawn of their friendship seven years prior, on a grungy little bus downtown, Harry always seemed to have the jump on Ron, he was more handsome, better at school, and more athletic than his orange side kick. So when Harry transferred from the posh Weston Academy to Ron and Hermione's humble public school on account of "charges of miscreant behaviour" For the last half of the year Ron couldn't be more pleased. Harry still excelled in school, sports, and love, but there was one thing Harry never could get a grip on. The school layout. Halworths was notorious for its labyrinth layout, it had four separate sections connected by a seemingly ever-changing series of hallways and staircases. Also, due to the public schools extreme age, some section was always closed off for repairs just when you were already late for class.

"Please Ron, I will be your slave, just help me figure out how to get to my classes before McGonagall destroys me!" Harry begged over lunch.

"Alright, alright, I won't make you ask twice," Ron chuckled, "finish up quickly and we'll map out the shortest ways to all your classes."

As the boys strolled down the halls Harry took notes, and tried to keep up with Ron's lengthy strides.

"Come on man, slow down a little, you're leaving me behind."

"Now you know how I feel." Ron retorted, but he slowed down nonetheless.

"I know, I feel shitty about the party, I know you hate going, and then to leave you was just awful of me. But hey, if it makes you feel any better I had a run in with the enemy who perfectly ruined my night. Karma was hard at work on your behalf." Harry apologized.

Ron didn't consider himself a vindictive person, but knowing Harry had a bad run in with Draco Malfoy certainly did make him feel better. That wouldn't stop Ron from rubbing a little salt in Harry's wounds though.

"Malfoy can't really be that bad Harry." Ron voiced, a sentiment that he had in fact had quite often. See, Harry had a tendency to dramatize his life.

"One would think, then you meet him and he's all blond derision and conceit. Not that he even has the right to be so self-satisfied, yes, he's quite brilliant and I've heard an astonishing musician, but I'm sure if it weren't for all his family connections he wouldn't last a minute at Weston!" Harry fumed. "I'm ever so pleased to be at a normal school now, away from all that pretension."

"Oh you're such a dramatic little gnome Harry; I met a very nice, and attractive, guy at the party. So clearly they can't all be like Malfoy."

Harry immediately perked up and suddenly had no trouble keeping up with his taller friend as he grilled him over this "guy" he had so cavalierly mentioned. Ron didn't usually divulge his love life, or lack of one, and Harry was an incurable gossip monger.

"Well, what's his name?" Harry demanded, "I'll be able to give you a better view of the guy."

It wasn't until then that Ron realised he and the stranger hadn't even exchanged names.

That night Ron and Hermione tried, albeit unsuccessfully on Ron's part, to study. Ron's room was hopelessly messy, strewn with football posters and clothes Hermione claimed even she had trouble studying there. After a couple hours the pair gave it up as a waste of time and took to chatting idly instead.

"So you haven't a clue what his name was?" Hermione queried for what seemed like the fifth time that hour.

"Absolutely none, Harry and I tried to narrow it down from his looks, but apparently Weston is rather fond of attractive blonds."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, "If it wasn't so annoying it'd be perfectly romantic!"

"You're too much 'Mione. One, I'm not even sure I like him, he was nice and that's it. Two, I have no intentions of romance. You saw what we did the first time Ginny brought a boy home."

Hermione looked like she was planning on protesting when Molly burst in.

"What on earth are you still doing up Ronald! Oh Hermione, how are you dear? And your room is a mess! How on earth can you live with yourself knowing you brought guests up to such a mess?" Molly ranted without a single breath. In a whirl she was out of the room with Hermione in tow expressing her apologies for her son, and insisting Hermione take home some dessert to her parents as a peace offering for it being so late. Once hurricane Molly left Ron settled into bed. He drifted off to the sound of some song he couldn't quite place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: On a scale of 1 to 10 I am incredibly adept at forgetting until the last possible second that I need to post this fucking story. This is a fun one, and I hope you all like this story that I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF. Literally nothing. I also hope all of you who are starting up Uni soon, or have already started have a good first couple of weeks!**

 **Love, Lizzy.**

"You're sure you don't mind coming? I know you find the Weston kids obnoxious, you really won't be hurting my feelings if you don't want to come." Harry insisted.

"Yeah, it's no biggie," Ron replied, "I suppose it's probably good for me to get out and about."

"Exactly," cut in Hermione, "Besides we have a contract, he is only allowed to listen to each Eliot Smith album once through before he must leave the house and interact with real, live people."

"You guys all act like I'm a hermit or something," Ron rolled his eyes, "and if you don't shut up I might remember my hatred towards mankind."

The night had just started to set in when the gang pulled up to an extravagant house.

"Oh god, not another one." Muttered Ron.

"Hey Ron, you're the one who said you wouldn't mind going. Are you beginning to have second thoughts?"

"Fuck off, let's get this night over with." Ron grumbled, starting to question why he had thought this would be a good idea. Walking into the house Ron felt himself shrinking. Everyone acted older than their sixteen to eighteen years, and in their drunken stupor spilled wine on carpets more expensive than Ron's education. His stupidity hit him over the head like a rock, the chances of him meeting the stranger again were slim, not to mention the even slighter chance of mutual interest upon a second encounter. Ron drifted away from the center of the room, regretting his decision to volunteer as DD, and found a relatively quiet corner outfitted with a squishy mound of décor pillows. An hour stretched by in a stream of interchangeable melodies as Ron slowly drifted into an unsettling dream in which he was being swallowed by giant throw pillows whose heart beats sounded suspiciously familiar. Just as Ron was about to rip through the inner stuffing's of his cannibal captors he was awoken by something grabbing his wrist.

"Christ!" He exclaimed roughly shaking off the images of paisley and polka dot predators to find himself face to face with the blond he had so anxiously been waiting for.

"And I thought we left off on such nice terms, now it appears you want to kill me!" The boy laughed putting down Ron's hand.

"Bloody hell," Ron stammered apologetically, "Now I've gone and made a fool of myself in front of a perfectly nice stranger."

"Not a _perfectly nice_ stranger. Besides I'm afraid I'm usually the one who makes a fool of myself; that's the problem with being a scholarship kid at a prestigious private school."

"Ah so you too find all this excess thoroughly unsettling?"

"Thoroughly. Not that I'm not well off, just not quite to… this extent." The blond gestured around to the crystal chandeliers and expensive paintings.

"I'm not going to lie," started Ron, "Weston parties are the most posh house parties around. I mean, I've never drooled on such nice pillows while avoiding human interaction."

The blond just laughed. Ron couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth started to lift as he noticed the delightful little catch in the young man's chuckle. Eventually the conversation strayed from the party to more droll subjects. The two discovered a mutual respect for Alfred Hitchcock movies, as well as an inherent hatred for anything to do chemistry.

"It's not too difficult," mused the blond, "and yet I never can shake the desire to bang my head into my desk every time my teacher opens his mouth.

"Ugh, at least you don't have our chem teacher, Snape, even if he likes you he hates you, and he hates me. He has this huge hooked nose that acts like a megaphone; it makes everything he says sound even more boring and annoying then it already is. And to top it off the class takes place in the basement! I mean the fucking basement of all places, it's as though we're stuck in the dungeons paying penance for something we haven't yet done."

They were there, sitting amongst the pillows and laughing at the events surrounding them, when Harry and Hermione found them at the end of the night.

"Hullo." Harry cut in with a cold finality Ron found perplexing.

"Um, hi Harry, this is…" Ron drifted off realizing he and the stranger still hadn't exchanged names.

"Harry." Said the stranger standing up and straightening his clothes.

"I hope Malfoy wasn't bothering you too much Ron." Harry asked, though he didn't seem to particularly care for an answer; he stared at Draco with a seething hatred. Draco glanced back at Ron, and an almost imperceptible flicker (sadness?) passed and was replace by a noxious smirk.

"Night all, I hope you didn't ruin everyone's night Potter." Draco spat before stalking off into the crowd.

Harry was noticeably irritated on the way back to the car. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that prick, Ron. He's so insufferable!"

Ron assured Harry that he had done no such thing. As a matter of fact, Ron wasn't sure he had ever enjoyed a party more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is just a nice short chapter, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled programming next week, but in the meantime I couldn't help but giving Ron a good 'ol Hermione lecture. As usual I own nothing** **L** **.**

"It's like Romeo and Juliette." Hermione sighed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Really 'Mione, I took you to be above such rubbish. I mean what's romantic about two idiots who kill themselves?"

"You don't have to like it to know star-crossed lovers are incredibly romantic." She retorted.

"Well lovers hasn't even entered the equation." Ron sighed. The thought had been plaguing him since he discovered Malfoy was, well Malfoy. Here, for once in his life was someone Ron liked, and not just as friends, but someone with potential. And of course he had to be Draco fucking Malfoy.

"Oh come on Ron it's obvious you like him, haven't we known each other long enough for you to admit that to me?"

"You know if I admit that I'll have to kill you."

"That's a risk I' willing to take. I mean, if you didn't like him you wouldn't be so clearly torn up about it. I mean what's so great about this guy that the disapproval of Harry isn't enough to scare you off?"

"Hey, I had no idea he was Malfoy."

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep on trying dumbass."

Ron paused, "I don't know. You know, I was at a Weston party, surrounded by unfriendly faces then suddenly, out of nowhere, a cute guy appears. A guy who actually seemed interested in what I was saying, and it was really refreshing."

"I am interested in what you say!"

"You know that's not what I mean, for once I felt comfortable with someone I didn't know, and did I mention how cute he was?" Ron trailed off.

"See Ron, there's no use denying it, you like him." Hermione smirked.

"Ok yeah, I like him, but let's be realistic," Ron began sobering up, "chances are he's not even gay."

"You know what Ron?" Hermione snapped Hermione, "I'm tired of all this 'oh I'm not good enough, nobody loves me, woah is me' bullshit."

"Please ju-"

"No!" Hermione cut in before Ron could finish. "You're going to listen to me for once in your life. I know you're worried about Harry, but Harry's a big boy and if he truly cares for you he'll suck it up. Besides, the guy who dumped your sister can hardly judge you for getting with some guy he has a personal vendetta against. Ronald, you are a good guy, and yeah, you might get hurt but you need to get over that or you'll never be happy."

"How can you say that 'Mione, look what putting herself out there did to Ginny."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I know how hard it is Ron, I mean she and Harry can hardly be in a room together, but think of how she was before they dated." It was true, ever since the break-up Ginny had become more confident, and independent; yet Ron could hardly see past the tense silences whenever his best friend and sister ran into each other. "It's not perfect, but

nothing ever is, and I will be damned if I watch my best friend pine away to nothing." Hermione stated with finality.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love it when you get bossy." Ron stated pulling Hermione close. "It's too bad I have kill you now."

"Oh, and I was just starting to hit my stride too." Hermione sighed, going along with the bit. "If I must die you can at least do me the courtesy of letting me know how."

"Well, I'm torn between two options," Ron started thoughtfully, "A.) I shoot you. Blasé I know, but it's quick and quiet; perfect for secrecy or B.) feathers."

At this a puzzled look settled over Hermione's face. "Feathers?"

A wicked smile overtook Ron's face as he whipped out one of his pillows. "Feather pillows!"

He managed to wrestle down Hermione who, shrieking with laughter, did her best to fight him off, but her short frame could only hold out for so long. Luckily for her Dragon Molly was woken by the hysteria and put the noise to a stop, even if it was by drowning it out with more noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Howdy all! This week we get to see some more Ron and Draco... Ooh, Ahh, actually this was one of the first chapter I came up with, and ended up having to write the story around. Any whoodle, I hope you all have a great week, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. In case you thought I forgot, I haven't. all the usual disclaimers apply.**

It was the last warm Sunday of September, and it had been a few weeks since the discovery of Ron's mysterious stranger's identity. Ron was blasting The Verve and Weezer out front while working on his beat up car. It wasn't much to look at, but when he had been announced as a prefect Molly insisted on giving him something. That something came in the way of his father's old Ford Anglia, a car Arthur hadn't driven since the early 90's. Ron had taken a certain pride in the vehicle, and had decided that with a little TLC it could easily fulfill his needs. He was touching up the twenty year old rust spots when an unfamiliar car started driving up the block. The owner clearly didn't belong in the neighborhood, and considering they had passed Ron's house multiple times within the past fifteen minutes it was safe to say they were dreadfully lost. Ron wandered down to the end of the driveway and flagged the car down, hoping to guide them on their way. Much to his surprise the window rolled down to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Lost?" Ron smirked, all too aware that he shouldn't be this happy to see his best friend's sworn nemesis.

"Um," Draco stammered, "just a little bit. See, I was at a friend's finishing a report and I fear I can't find my way out of this particular maze of houses."

"Not an uncommon issue." Ron laughed, getting closer to the car. "Why don't you come inside, we'll puzzle it out."

Draco tried arguing, but to no avail. Resigning himself to the conundrum Draco asked, "So this is your place?"

"Yeah." Ron stated, a little defiantly. He had known Malfoy was wealthy, he'd have to be to go to a school like Westons, and yet seeing the slick new car next to his own rust bucket he couldn't help but feel his ears grow hot as he led Malfoy inside. The house was modest, and while Molly was an excellent home keeper there was only so much she could do to counter the effects of four rambunctious teens, and their various pets, living in the house. Ron released a heavy breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when Draco exclaimed,

"What a marvellously cozy house!"

"That's one way of putting it." Ron exhaled. "My mother would have a fit if she thought I let anyone see it in its current state."

"Well yes, it is a mess, but it looks lived in, real. Our place is like something out of a Good Living magazine."

"I take it that you're not super into that aesthetic." RON chuckled.

"No, not really. I guess that's why I sought you out at the Weston party." He looked up and quickly back tracked, "Not that my friends aren't fantastic, I just enjoyed talking about stupid meaningless stuff."

"Stupid?"

"No!" Draco sighed, "I like talking about real stuff, movies and everyday things, not who's pool has the best temperature control, or why French caviar isn't as good as Russian caviar, and bullshit like that."

"You should know something," Ron interrupted, "I have very strong feelings on caviar nationalities."

Draco shot a withering glance, but Ron noticed the smile beneath it. That small little smile propelled Ron towards what had been on the tip of his tongue since he had discovered the attractive boy was Harry's arch nemesis.

"So what's up with you and Harry anyways?" Ron burst, unable to contain the question any longer.

"Why don't you ask him?" Draco asked, suddenly brusque.

"Yeah, because Harry is sooooo rational about these things." Ron rolled his eyes.

"And you think I will be?"

Ron shrugged.

"I don't come from old money. My father made it clear to me when I was young that the more friends I could make who were influential the better off I'd be. Everyone knows the Potters, so I attempted to befriend him. I was less than tactful and he took insult; I had, have," He corrected, "a pretty nasty temper. He didn't like me, and I took it personally. He still knows just how to get under my skin, and usually I can't help but respond in kind."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"How did you two meet anyways? No offense, but you don't seem like his type."

Ron laughed nervously. "You make it sound like he and I are a couple; no, we met by chance and sort of stuck together. I think it helps that I hadn't the slightest who he, or his parents, were."

"And you and Hermione?"

"School friends." Ron responded, suddenly aware of the implication. People pretty regularly mistook Ron and 'Mione for a couple; in reality the two were best friends, and Ron couldn't be any less interested romantically no matter how often it was implied. "Uh," Ron stuttered, "she's not really my type."

"Yeah, what is your type?" Draco all but purred, leaning towards Ron.

Ron was very aware of the Stormy grey eyes in front of him, and he could feel the weight of Draco's hand on the edge of his chair. Suddenly, feeling very warm Ron stood up. "Do you want some water or anything?"

Draco leaned back into his own chair, and Ron turned away to the counter when he noticed the small, sly smile appearing on Malfoy's face.

Ron was sending Draco off when the blond stuck his head out of the window and beckoned the lanky redhead.

"Do you have any plans for next weekend?"

"Um, not that I'm aware of." Ron replied uncertainly.

"I'm picking you up at eight next Saturday, alright?" Draco asked, but it was less of a question and more of a demand. Ron could hardly find his voice. When he did he was shocked at what he had to say.

"On one condition. It's not another fucking party."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's first date time, AAGGHHHHH! prepare for some fluff and a decent amount of swearing. As much as I wish I owned this, alas I do not. Therefore, enjoy what may have been one of my favorite chapters to write!**

The mirror was never particularly kind, yet Ron felt more awkward and gangly then ever when he looked at his reflection. Unsure of what to expect he dressed casually, a dark t-shirt and jeans, but he couldn't help but be bothered by the particularly bony appearance of his arms in the short sleeved shirt. Deciding a sweater would be the perfect solution he looked around, but could only find the maroon jumper Molly had knit for him the previous Christmas. Noticing the car waiting for him outside he sighed and tossed on the jumper, resigned to the inevitable explanation of why there was a giant R on the front of his sweater.

After getting into the car and enjoying a few minutes of terse silence Ron finally piped up. "All righty mate, where are we going?"

"You said you liked movies right?"

"Obviously," Ron rolled his eyes, "But you ignored the question. You know Molly was

right when she said never to get into cars with strangers. So how long will it be before you pull off into some abandoned alley and kill me?"

"You know you have quite the mouth?" Draco laughed. "There's a showing of one of my

favourite movies at the Rainbow. I figured you'd be the type to enjoy it."

"I hope you're telling the truth because Molly loves to say 'I told you so'"

Draco pulled up to a dilapidated old building and parked the car. "Oh god," Ron jokingly exclaimed, "I knew you were a serial killer! No normal person has hair that blond."

"Just you wait," said Draco ignoring the jibe, "outside it may look like a rat infested shit hole, but on the inside it is a palace!"

Draco hadn't been lying. Now, a palace may have been an exaggeration, but the theatre was decorated with beautiful deep red curtains, it was exactly how one would imagine a theatre from Hollywood's golden age would look. There was only one actual theatre, and much too Ron's surprise the movie playing was _Rear Window_.

"This is one of your favourite movies?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah, and you had mentioned liking Hitchcock, so I figured you might enjoy it."

"Well yeah, I just mean, when you said you liked Hitchcock I figured you meant in the basic sense, _Psycho, Vertigo_ , but I love this movie! Not to mention this may be the best popcorn I've had in my life."

The show didn't disappoint, the boys were practically alone in the theatre except for an elderly couple and a middle age man. As the two walked out from the movie they noticed the couple strolling along.

"Oh lord, I know how cheesy this sounds," started Draco, "but I love old couples."

"You're right that does sound cheesy." Draco shot Ron a scandalized look.

"When one opens saying something is going to be cheesy that means you have to assure them it isn't ginger."

"Ooh resorting to name calling now are we?" Ron teased, elbowing Draco playfully. "So now what?"

"What do you mean now what?"

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to show you one of my favourite places."

Ron's locale of choice was a dingy little corner store.

"I think it's my turn to fear for my life" chuckled Draco.

"Just like the rainbow is a hidden treasure, so is this bad boy. I discovered it in my freshman year after skipping out on a party. I had a hankering for something to eat before facing the wrath of Molly when I stumbled across this joint; I think it's the only 24 hour coffee shop that is actually any good." Much like the Rainbow, the corner store was much nicer on the inside, but it still had the unmistakeable markings of a 24 hour greasy spoon. The two ordered tea and some treats and sat down.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Mused Draco watching Ron eat a second donut after having devoured a large popcorn at the theatre.

"Nopffe." Ron mumbled, mouth full. When he finally finished the donut he wiped his hands and looked across the table at Malfoy. "I'm really glad you asked me to come tonight."

"Can I make a confession?" started Draco nervously, and upon Ron's nod continued, "I wasn't really lost last week." Noticing the absurd expression on Ron's face he continued quickly. "Well I mean I took a wrong turn when I stumbled into your neighborhood, but when I saw you I kept circling back trying to figure out it was really you. When I realized it was I kept circling trying to work up the courage to ask about tonight."

Much to Ron's surprise he noticed a pale pink blush working its way across Malfoy's face. Ron tried, he really did, but he couldn't contain the laugh building up inside until he was full on guffawing.

"Hey now, stop that." Stuttered Draco half laughing. "I really mean it!"

"You, you, were nervous about ask-asking me?" Ron choked out, still maintain a full belly laugh. "Draco Ma-Malfoy, scourge of Weston's, prick extraordinaire, was ner-nervous?!"

"Yeah I was actually, didn't your mother teach you any manners you redheaded ape!" Draco retorted actually allowing himself to laugh. Once more Ron noticed the slight catching quality of the other boys laugh and managed to sober up a little.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better" wheezed Ron, "I was more than a little nervous as well, and I had no clue you were anything but perfectly composed."

The boy across the table smiled, a different sort of smile than before, a shy genuinely nervous little smile. Ron couldn't help but smile back.

Unfortunately this night, just like every other had to end. Draco drove Ron back home, and while parked outside the burrow scribbled his phone number on a slip of paper.

"In case we want to do something like this again."

Ron knew it was that time, yet he found it difficult to leave the car. Finally he managed to tear himself away from the grey eyes and surprisingly gentle smiles and walked away. Just as he was about to step onto his driveway Malfoy called out. Ron turned around and walked up to the drivers window.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly the blond leaned out the window and pulled the ginger in towards him. Their lips met roughly, and their noses bashed together, Ron pulled away just as suddenly as the blond pulled him in, wincing.

"shit, I'm uh, fuck, I never should have" Draco stuttered apologetically.

"No, no its not that" Ron tried to cut in.

"No, I never should have done something so stupid," Draco charged on

"Will you listen to me?"

"I'm so sorry, I swear that'll never happen again."

"For fucks sake, shut up for once in your life!" Ron yelled. Startled, Draco looked up. "I have a really fucking large nose, so we were bound to have some issues getting into it."

"What?"

Ron suppressed a chuckle while looking at the astonished boy in the car. Courage swelled inside him and he took the leap. Smiling kindly he asked, "Why don't we try again?"

Ron took Draco's chin in his hand and slowly leaned in. Their lips met and a lurching sensation took hold of Ron's gut. Draco leaned in to deepen the kiss, and Ron thought he would never need to breathe again. Ron pulled away again, only this time he left a lingering hand on Draco's car, and smiled.

"See you again?" He asked.

"Definitely." Draco panted, looking how Ron felt on the inside. Ron wandered inside, and once getting up to his room waved at the car still lingering outside the house. He fell into his bed and drifted off trying to distinguish the taste still ghosting his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some cuddles, and minor (how minor? Honestly, I spend too much time on this website to know what is and isn't minor anymore…) smut. Also, it has been a few years since I took high school sciences, and as such my chem knowledge may not be 100% accurate, so please be kind! Alas, I own zip, zero, nada. J.K. Rowling has the pleasure of owning all these lovely characters.**

The year had faded into winter and much to his surprise, Ron found himself snuggled up to Draco for the season. It had been a couple months since the two unofficially started seeing each other romantically, and they staunchly avoided telling Harry, which was less difficult than anticipated; Ron's best friend had as all the observational talents of a blind dog. Nonetheless the two stuck primarily to Ron's house, and various locales around the city. At that moment they were hiding in Ron's bedroom; Draco was trying to help Ron with his chemistry homework.

"This is absolute rubbish, the only reason Snape assigned this bullshit is because he wants me to make a fool of myself!" Ron spluttered angrily.

"Oh, don't work yourself up love, you get so splotchy," Draco sighed, "sure, he's a piece of work but it is only a science class."

Ron straightened up with a look of extreme annoyance on his face. "A piece of work my arse! That man has made my life a living hell since day one, and since Harry has joined the class he has made it his own personal vendetta to make Harry and myself die a slow painful death."

"Alright then we better get studying." Draco resolved. However, this resolve slowly lessened until Ron found Draco curled up against him muttering while Ron attempted to memorize the steps to balancing a redox reaction.

"Mmm, I think I've done enough," Ron murmured, putting aside his books and wiggling into Draco's embrace.

"Now Ron," Draco teased, "What happened to the eternal embarrassment you kept harping on about earlier?"

Burying his head into the pillow Ron replied, "Damn the embarrassment, I'm tired."

"You're not done until I say so Ronald."

Ron looked up warily to see Draco back to his resolved state of earlier, sitting attentively beside Ron. He pushed himself up reluctantly to face the blond. "Alright, what do you want from me?"

"What is the first step of balancing an acidic redox reaction?"

"You balance the oxygen by adding H2O."

Draco visibly sighed, "I don't want to have to do this Ron."

"Do what?" But Ron was cut off by a quick slap to the face. "Oi! What the hell was that for?"

"What's the first step of balancing an acidic redox reaction?"

"And get slapped? No thanks."

"Oh just answer the fucking question Ron. You know," Draco started slyly, "I may make it worth your while."

"Um, you balance all the elements aside from the oxygen and hydrogen?" Ron winced.

Draco smiled and leaned in towards Ron. Before he could get his mind wrapped around what was happening Draco had covered Ron's mouth with his own, and Ron leaned into the saltiness of Draco's lips. Ron pulled Draco closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Ron opened his mouth to deepen the kiss when Draco pulled away.

"What do you do next?"

"Sorry?"

"Chemistry, remember?"

"Ah yes," Ron purred, tracing a path up the blond's neck.

"I expected more than a lame pun from you Ron." Draco laughed pushing the Redhead off of him. "Redox reactions, next step, go."

Ron shrugged, "Balancing the oxygen."

"See, not too hard." Draco smiled, leaning in for another kiss, seductively placing his arms around Ron's shoulders and rubbing up against the boy. "What next?"

Ron tried to remember, but could only thinking about the pulsing heat in his own crotch, and the throbbing sensation of the other boys cock up against his body.

"Balance out the hydrogen. Now we can move on to better things." He smiled. Draco smiled back, but instead of the kiss Ron was expecting, he received a rather painful slap.

"We're not done yet Ron, there's one more step."

"Seriously? I swear you're going to be the death of me."

"Seriously."

"Oh! I suppose I need to add electrons to one side to balance the charges."

"Well, I looks like my work here is done." Draco smirked, and he swiveled to throw his legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

"You may be done, but I'm not!" Ron growled playfully, grabbing Malfoy by the waist and flinging him onto his bed. He crawled on top, and straddled the boy underneath him. He bent down and kissed the writhing mass trapped between his long legs. Draco reached up and tugged Ron's head roughly towards his own. Draco's tongue mapped every nook of Ron's mouth and Ron reciprocated in kind. Slowly Ron's mouth lifted, his teeth running across Draco's lips playfully, before moving downwards. Their bodies ground together, and Ron couldn't prevent his hips bucking, and was keenly aware of the tightness spreading through his cock. Letting his hands trace downward he felt for Draco's fly, letting his touch linger on the other boy's cock which failed to conceal Draco's own arousal. Ron fumbled with the zipper, unwilling to break the contact between his mouth and Draco's neck until it was forcibly broken by Draco removing his shirt, and motioning for Ron to do the same. In one fluid motion Ron whipped of his rather faded t-shirt and returning to the fly, and successfully opening it. He slipped his hands into the waistband of Draco's jeans, savouring the soft sounds emanating from the blond, and slowly licking his way down to said waistband.

"Well what do we have here?" Ron's brother Fred called from the doorway.

"Who'd have thought 'ickle Ronniekins would ever have been able to convince someone to make out with him, hey Fred?" Fred's twin George chimed in.

Draco scrambled to do up his trousers and hide a furious blush. Of course the twins had known the boys were seeing each other, but that didn't make the two any more comfortable with the twins' sudden appearance. Ron felt his ears heat up and knew he must look like a cherry tomato.

"What the hell do you two want?"

Fred and George shared a wicked glance, clearly enjoying having something to hold over their younger brother.

"Well you see, you should be glad it's only us," Fred started.

"Yeah, mom was going to head up herself, but she was waylaid." George finished.

"See, the prat's decided to show up rather unexpectedly and she's even got Bill and Fleur coming over to greet him."

"Percy's home?" Ron asked, blood draining out of his face.

George glanced over at the still blushing Draco, who had by now returned to a fully clothed state, even if the shirt was Ron's faded The Smiths t-shirt.

"How do you feel about meeting the family?"

 **A/N: Because I forgot to post this on Saturday, and because i'm ahead of schedule in the writing, I will be posting chapter 8 today as well! Have a great week!**

 **P.S. This goes out to my dear friend, it was her birthday this weekend, and without her I wouldn't have been able to finish these chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Are you ready to meet the families? This chapter didn't actually exist in my original plans, but after writing the last chapter I realized I needed more of a bridge to the next big point, so I did some editing and Voila! Hence the two chapters in one week, as well as Fred and George's awkward interruption, and the family fun to come. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and just as an FYI, I do not own any characters. Cheers.**

After grooming themselves back into decently respectable young men, Ron and Draco made their way down the stairs.

"You know you don't actually have to do this Draco, there's a bit of family weirdness to be dealt with, no one will judge you."

"No," Draco firmly stated, "I want to meet everyone, It'll be nice to affirm the nature of our relationship."

"And what exactly is the nature of our relationship?" Ron mumbled, but Draco didn't hear him. Once arriving downstairs the two were greeted by the overzealous embrace of Fleur Weasley, her husband Bill, the eldest of the Weasley children, was over in the corner arguing with his mother over an apparently recently acquired fang earring.

" 'Ow are you Ronald?" Fleur asked, before noticing Draco beside him. Ron's gut twisted when she asked, "And 'oo is dis?"

While Ron was gathering his thoughts Draco spoke, "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Ron's boyfriend." The way he had stated it, so matter of factly eased Ron immensely. He would never have dared use the term for fear of miscalculating what he and Draco had, but the blond's cavalier statement put to rest any of the niggling doubts Ron may have been feeling.

"Ron, Molly did not tell me you were dating anyone!" Fleur exclaimed.

Luckily, before Fleur could give Ron another spine crushing hug the front door opened. It was how Ron imagined Pamplona must be, everyone excepting himself, Draco, Ginny, and the Twins charged the door. Once the Kerfluffle settled Percy and Arthur were shown to be the guests of honour. While Molly cried and fussed over her third child, the twins shared irritated looks, and Ginny sulked murderously behind Ron on the stairs. Slowly they were all shuffled into the dining room to partake in a feast for the prodigal son. Draco took advantage of the attention focused on Percy to ask Ron, "So what's the big deal with Percy? Half of you look ready to kiss him, the rest look like you want to murder him."

Taking a break from stuffing his face Ron whispered, "Well he and Dad had a big falling out a couple years ago, He works for the government, like dad, but basically emancipated from the family. Every once in a while he'll decide to come home, and there's always a huge feast. But in the end he always leaves, usually in a pretty nasty manner that breaks Mum's heart. Yet, she never gives up on the wanker. He's always been a bit of a narcissistic arse."

Draco cautiously glanced in Percy's direction. He immediately knew what Ron meant, the Weasley looked rather haughty, as a matter of fact it was a look Draco recognized well; the snotty glare of a pureblood looking down their nose at those they perceived as beneath them.

However, soon enough the conversation turned towards Draco and Ron.

"How long have you two been together now?" Bill asked curiously. The twins, Molly, and Arthur had all figured out the two had been dating since pretty well off the start, but to the rest of the family it was news.

"Um, a couple of months I thinks." Ron blushed, hyper aware of all the attention centered on him. It wasn't a regular occurrence in the household.

After some of the attention drifted back to Percy Ginny cut in. "SO what does Harry think about your dating his sworn enemy?"

"Well, uh," Ron started guiltily, looking at Draco, "he doesn't exactly know."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh god, you haven't told him? That's fucking gold Ronald!" She wheezed for a rather long time before continuing, "Please let me be there when you tell him, I want to see the look on his face when he finds you've been fraternizing with the enemy."

"I mean really, what kind of prick wouldn't support his best friend?" Draco said exasperatedly.

"Harry, that's who." Ginny laughed maliciously, "That wanker doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

"Oh come on Gin.." Ron tried to interject.

"Which is rather unfortunate, one would assume someone that self-centered would have a better sense of style."

"Oh, and he's completely oblivious about it too, you haven't the slightest how many times I tried to step up his look."

"You guys," Ron interrupted, "Harry's no doubt got his share of problems, but im not going to sit here and let you roast him over the coals. Surely you two can think about something else?" he finished, sighing.

"If you insist, I suppose I could talk about how Fleur has been gained weight. I mean her supermodel looks aren't up to their usual standard."

The three gossiped for a short while before they noticed voices slowly being raised.

"Percy, that's no way to talk to your mother." Arthur said sternly, looking down at his plate.

"What way? Letting her know that I have no patience for her constant nagging, or maybe that her constant need for control is stifling everyone in this codependent family." Percy snapped.

Molly tried to stifle a cry and turned away.

Arthur stood abruptly knocking his chair backwards and roared "Get out!"

At this, any eyes that had been averted in an attempt to feign modesty turned towards the two men at the end of the dining table. Slowly Percy stood up to stare down his father. After a moment Percy stormed towards the door, and Molly got up, pleading for Percy to stay.

"You know what?" Percy yelled, roughly pulling a scarf around his neck, "I have worked myself sick to get out from under the reputation you've built at work, and what with the new administration if you're not careful you will be the first to go!" He looked back towards the family, gave a small harrumph, and slammed the door behind him.

There was a shocked silence, and all that could be heard was the terse scraping of cutlery on the dinner plates. A small sound came from Fleur's direction before she spoke out.

"Well, we were planning for this to be a happy announcement but uh," She started before looking towards Bill and gaining confidence, "We are pregnant!"

Like air being let out of a balloon the tension was released, and the family regained some of the normality from earlier. Draco leaned towards Ron. "You're family sure has a knack for the dramatic."

"You can say that again." Ron snorted.

"Just wait 'till you meet mine."

 **A/N: there will not be a chapter in which we meet Draco's family, while starting this chapter I fully intended to write a Malfoy family meet-up, but I got really blocked. This chapter ended up taking a dogs age, and while interesting I wanted to move on to the next part of the story. Sorry! But I think the next chapter will be enough to make up for it** **J** **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So um…. Sorry about the weird posting, midterms have me a little more scatterbrained than usual. Anywho, this fic actually originated while I was watching** ** _The First Time_** **starring Dylan O'Brien and Britt Robertson a couple years ago. I wrote the first chapter in my head but never really got around to putting it on paper. Eventually I came up with the idea for chapter five (the bit about Draco getting lost and ogling over Ron fixing up his car), but it wasn't until I came up with the idea for this chapter that I got excited enough to write this fic. All I'm going to say is that best friends ALWAYS have a way of finding things out…**

Once more Ron found himself at a Weston party. It was an excuse for Ron to meet more of Draco's friends; He had already met Blaise and Pansy, but after each other's family's they figured they might as well try meeting one another's friends. Ron had made sure that Hermione was keeping Harry occupied that night so as to make sure there were no strange run in's, as Ron didn't entirely trust Draco not to drive Harry into a frenzy. Nonetheless Ron found himself wishing Harry knew, or at least that he would be there with him, he was still just about as uncomfortable as anyone could be. Luckily the music wasn't that bad, and Ron was able to weave out of sight while Draco ran around to see who all was there. It wasn't long before a shyly smiling Draco reappeared, friends in tow. Ron was relieved to recognize Blaise, he had always been pretty supportive of the relationship, but there were also two girls with him, one of whom Ron recognized.

"Hey Ronald," Cho immediately piped up going in for a hug, "I had no clue Draco's mysterious man was none other than you!"

Blaise shot an intrigued look at the two.

"We knew each other back when Harry dated Cho." A hesitant Ron explained.

"Say, how is Harry doing? And what on earth does he think about this?" Cho snickered motioning between Ron and Draco.

"Fine, though uh, we haven't exactly told him."

"Well shit, that's pretty fucked up." The other girl piped in. She introduced herself as Lavender, and proceeded to explain a similar situation with her friend Parvati (though it actually wasn't at all similar, see Parvati had a twin sister, and there was a boy… you get it).

Eventually the girls drifted off, and just the boys were left. It didn't seem very long before a smug Pansy strolled up.

"Kudos, I mean really Draco, Brava, you know just how to get under his skin."

"What on earth are you talking about Pansy?" Draco responded.

"Harry, he's here, I mean nothing will annoy him more than finding out about you and Ron, especially while in front of all his old schoolmates."

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Ron burst. "And what the hell Draco? Why on earth would you do this!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear to god Ronald!"

"Well he looks like he's making his way over here now." A thoroughly amused Pansy chuckled.

"Fuck," Ron sighed before spotting and open door nearby, "I'm making a break for it." He whispered manically before diving into the door and closing it shut.

He felt around for a light, and found himself in a bathroom. He stuck his ear to the door and strained to hear what was happening. He could just make out Harry's voice right outside the bathroom.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He mumbled to himself before feeling a buzz in his pocket. He opened it up to find Hermione face timing him.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I guess he found out on the party and insisted he drop off, I really tried Ron."

"Be quiet," Ron hissed, "He's already here, I'm hiding in the loo."

"Oh god," Hermione moaned, "can you hear him?"

"shh yeah, I think he's talking to Malfoy now."

Once more Ron put his ear to the door. Faintly he heard the conversation going on outside.

"Now as much as I love your company blokes, I'd really like to use the toilet. Any way you can let me pass?"

"Come on Potter," Draco intercepted, and Ron noticed a hint of wavering in his voice, "I think someone's in there, beside there's a billion toilets in this place."

"Why are you so insistent Malfoy? You know what, I've actually tried the three other bathrooms, all of them are full."

"Well one of them must be open now you bleeding idiot, so move along."

"Alright, no need to get nasty." Harry supplied.

Ron waited there for a moment, after a couple moments it seemed the coast was clear.

"Ok I think we're good Hermione, I'm gonna run out." Ron hung up, and carefully opened the door and peered out. Malfoy was there, and gave Ron the all clear. After mutually agreeing the best thing to do would be to leave Ron and Draco quietly slipped out the back. Unfortunately they ran into a now slightly drunk Cho.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked in a voice that could wake a freight train, "You got her like, uh, twenty minutes ago!"

"Yeah, we said our hellos and now it's time to leave." Draco quickly replied trying to maneuver around the drunk girl.

"No you haven't, I was just talking to Vincent, he said he hasn't seen you guys yet." "Hey Vincent!" She yelled across the backyard. "Meet Draco's boyfriend!"

"Actually we have to go Cho," Ron soothed, "we'll meet him another time."

But it was too late. By now everyone who had been back there migrated towards the boys.

"You slip out Ron, I'll fend 'em off, wait for me in the car." Draco whispered hastily, Ron bobbed and weaved his way through the mob and all but made it out when he ran straight into Harry.

"Oi Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Why are you here? Wait, even better, have you heard? Apparently Malfoy has a secret boyfriend he brought to the party!"

Ron just looked at his friend like a deer in headlights.

"No," Ron started slowly, "I haven't heard anything about Draco's secret boyfriend."

"I can't wait to meet him, only a real idiot would date that prick." The boy with glasses snorted.

Ron still hadn't moved, and Harry was starting to look at him funny.

"Hey mate you alright? You look pale."

Ron somehow found the voice to choke out, "Fine, just fine. I wasn't expecting you here that's all."

"Yeah, why are you here by the way? I thought you hated Weston parties."

"Apparently it's because I'm a real idiot." Ron mentally smacked himself. Really? Being a smartass now of all times?!

"What?"

It took Harry a couple of minutes to get it.

"Wait, you're not,"

"Yup."

"Seriously, I mean you and Malfoy,"

"yup."

"So like, that's why you called him Draco!" Harry all but yelled. "You've been seeing Malfoy!" he yelled accusatorily.

"Yup."

"I don't fucking believe this."

"I mean, I know you hate him but-"

"Know what Ron? I don't care." Harry steamed. He started walking away.

"Harry!" Ron yelled after him. Harry turned around, but didn't stop walking.

"Why don't you go off and play with your 'boyfriend' Ronald!" he shouted. He spun around, and gave Ron the middle finger as he walked away.

"Yeah," Ron sighed, defeated, "Fuck me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is it! The final chapter AAAAGGGHHHHH. Short and sweet. I'm not going to lie these last two chapters were a bitch and a half to write. That looks like a developing theme for me. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy. For the final time, I do not own the characters, but I have loved creating this story!**

Ron was dreading going back to school. He hadn't seen or spoken with Harry since he found out, and he really didn't want to. When he was home alone in his room, he could pretend the whole thing never happened; not that Ron regretted dating Draco, in fact everyday he fell deeper down the rabbit hole with the guy who should be his sworn enemy. All Ron wanted was for his life not to be a conflict. While bumming around the burrow he stumbled across Molly crying in Percy's old room. Bill had tried getting in contact with Percy about the baby but no one had heard back; Fred and George took to imitating Percy in rather unsavory fashions. Within what felt like a second Ron's whole life turned into a war zone. But inevitably school rolled around and Ron found himself looking around corners for his best friend.

"Come on Ron, you're going to have to deal with it eventually, why not get it over with?" Hermione asked. It was break and they were sitting outside by the fish pond.

Ron wiped the light dusting of snow off the frosted over pond, "Because. Because we've been best friends for seven years. Because I want that friendship to last longer, if only by a couple minutes or hours. Because I can't bear to let it end."

"I'm sure Harry feels the same way. He's not as irrational as you make him out to be."

"You didn't see his face Hermione. It was like, like I broke his heart."

Hermione sighed, and the two sat in silence until the bell.

The peace did not last, and eventually professor Snape's chemistry class rolled around, it was the one class the two boys shared that day. Snape must have sensed the unease in the two boys, because for the first time all year he assigned them as lab partners. The first twenty minutes of class passed in terse silence, as neither of the young men wanted to be the first to break. Finally Ron braved the tornado.

"How you doing?"

Harry looked up, with a wounded sort of face. "I've been better."

"Harry, I mean we met at a Weston party, I had no clue who he was. He's actually a wonderful guy."

"Ron I don't care-"

"No, listen to me Harry. I know you two have been feuding for forever, but if you stopped being so stubborn you'd see what he's really like. And you'd see how happy he makes me."

"Are we gossiping or working boys? I'd really hate to supervise the clean-up of your brains from the ceiling when your project explodes." Snape sneered while passing behind the two.

Harry leaned in and hissed quietly, "I was going to say I don't care that you're dating Malfoy, I care that you didn't fucking tell your best friend!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react, you hate Draco."

"Yeah? Well when were you going to tell me? A month? A year? Or maybe not at all. I care more about you then I do about some stupid pissing match I started almost seven years ago."

"I don't know Harry," Ron said abashedly. "I just, well you know me, I didn't want anything to wreck what was happening; what with the family shit I just wanted one perfect thing."

"Jesus Ron, that's why I'm here, to make your life easier, not more difficult. You are always the support and I want to be able to be to you what you are to me. Let me in man, I'm the last person who should be telling you who not to date."

"I will say though," Harry said after the tension was broken by Ron's snickers, "I always knew Malfoy was a ponce."

"Detention Mister Weasley and Mister Potter." Snape yelled from behind as the neglected experiment exploded.

"Oi Draco, pass the chips."

"Oh, are we on a First name basis now _Harry?_ "

"Naw," Harry mumbled mouth full of food, "I get to call you Draco, you have to earn the right to call me Harry."

"Thank god." Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry is so unnatural, Potter just rolls off the tongue."

Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting at Ron's special coffee shop eating a strange mix of main courses and desert.

"You know I always said you two would be perfectly sensible." Hermione smirked.

"Now, now," Harry started, "I wouldn't go that far. Let's say civil."

"Well let's have a toast to civility amongst friends." Ron smiled, raising his juice.

"And let's not forget, civility amongst enemies." Draco chimed in as they all raised their glasses, and laughed into the night.

 **DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE!**


End file.
